Computer
|interactive = Yes |use = Entertainment }} The Mikropekka computer (full model MIKROPEKKA TURBO X33) is a computer that can be bought for after receiving the advertisement for it in the mail, a delivery fee of 60 mk is also added to that price. It can be used by walking to the chair in front of the desk and pressing . The computer offers two pieces of pre-installed software: the Pieno program, and the TeleBBS program. The computer play mode can be exited by looking backwards and pressing . The computer can be turned on by pressing the power button in front of the case. It can also be reset by pressing the reset button next to the power button. Any games downloaded from Con-Line BBS will be saved to the computer's hard drive indefinitely. Acquisition The computer can be bought by clicking on the advertisement that appears in the mail, then taking the envelope to the post box at Teimo's Shop. The order works in the same way as parts ordered from the parts catalog; the payment happens once the order arrives at the shop, after which it will appear in a cardboard box on the loading dock. The box contains four parts for the computer: the case, monitor, keyboard & mouse, and speakers. Once the parts have been taken home, the computer can be assembled on the desk inside the player's room. Check marks will appear when the parts are hovered over the correct spots, and pressing will place them on the table. The modem will also need to be plugged in to the telephone line in order to access the bulletin board which will require the phone to be unplugged. Commands Several commands can be entered to the computer's command line. Entering an invalid command yields the text "The system cannot find the path specified". Pressing + , or the physical reset button, at any point during a program will terminate it and return the user to the command line. There are two programs that come pre-installed with the computer, the Pieno program and the TeleBBS program, which can be accessed by entering pieno and telebbs in to the command line respectively. The used drive can also be changed by entering a: and c:. To list any items in the current directory, use dir. This is will list installed software if you are in the right location. Software The computer comes with two pre-installed pieces of software, and additional software can be acquired in the form of floppy disks, as well as downloaded from the Files section of Con-Line BBS. In total there are 15 different pieces of software, or 16 if the Con-Line bulletin board service is included. Grillisimulaattori Grillisimulaattori (Grill simulator) is a game where the goal is to serve as many customers correctly as possible. Serving 3 customers incorrectly will end the game. The game features six different characters with unique voice lines. Sormileikki Sormileikki (Finger play) is a game where the goal is to insert the index finger between the fingers on the other hand which is constantly moving up and down as many times as possible within the time limit. Touching the boxes that appear increases the time by a corresponding amount. The game ends when the timer runs out. Filosofiapeli Filosofiapeli (Philosophy game) is a game where the goal is to "listen", "think", and "understand" at the right time. The game ends after a set time, giving the player a title based on their performance. Fishgame Fishgame is a game where the goal is to gain as much money as possible by fishing. The game features 12 different items that can be fished up. Pasi Invaders Pasi Invaders is a game where the goal is to keep the invading Pasis from entering the school building. Once 100 Pasis have been beaten, and armoured vehicle which takes multiple hits enters the field; the game is won once it has been defeated. Letting too many Pasis enter the building triggers a game over. Johnny F. Kemedy Racing Challenge Johnny F. Kemedy Racing Challenge is a game where the goal is to keep the president from being assassinated while driving to the city. The game will end if the president takes too many hits from the assailants' bullets. Wild Vest Wild Vest is a game where the goal is to spray the flasher as soon as he opens his trench coat. The game will end if the player is too slow, or too fast. Rapula Rapula (Hangover) is a game where the goal is to get Mr. Rapula some booze to cure his hangover. The game will end if Mr. Rapula is hit too many times by the various objects. The game features 20 unique levels. Massacre Massacre is a game where the goal is to exit the demon world that the main character, Forrison Hard, entered. The game will end if too many hits are taken. The game features three mini-bosses and a final boss. Ojasta Alkoon Ojasta Alkoon is a Frogger clone where the player must move the character up and down in order to fill the bottom lane with bottles. World's Man World's Man is a casual exploration game where the goal is to guide a man on a randomly generated world in order to find "the truth". Run the Gauntlet Run the Gauntlet is a reaction-based game where the goal is to guide the character past bullies in order to advance through the days. Joulupukin Joulustressi Joulupukin Joulustressi is a casual Christmas game where the goal is to pass four different levels by guiding Santa Claus towards Christmas presents while avoiding hitting the walls. Pieno Pieno is a music program which offers four kinds of instruments to be played on the keyboard: a piano, a synth, drums, and human sounds. TeleBBS TeleBBS is a bulletin board dialler that can be used to connect to bulletin board services, namely the Con-Line BBS. There is only one number that can be dialled, Con-Line BBS; the number can be found written on a note inside the empty hall next to the inspection shop. Pro Pilkki Pro Pilkki (Peräjärvi edition) is an ice fishing game made by Procyon Products. The Pro Pilkki UI is very simplistic. The only map you get to play on is Peräjärvi, where you compete against the CPU in getting the biggest fish during an ice fishing contest. Trivia *The Mikropekka is based on the real-life released by during the 1980s. Mikko and Pekka are both common Finnish male names. *An ad for the Mikropekka was included in the Finnish Retro Rewind magazine. *A DOS virus can be obtained upon downloading any of the TeleBBS games if My Summer Car was not launched through Steam. This is a form of Anti-Piracy measure. **After starting any installed TeleBBS game, resetting or rebooting the computer will activate the virus payload during RS-POS. **Once the payload is activated, the computer begins to make noises and a red ASCII spider travels across the screen in 5-second loops. A message mockingly asks, in English, if you are "enjoying your new computer" and suggests that you "make your mother buy a new one". The virus will then proceed to format the C: drive. **After restarting the computer post-format, the player will encounter a screen prompting them to insert an installation disk. As there is no installation disk in-game, the computer will forever remain in a broken state (unless a save editor is used to revert the effects). *Manual formatting is possible by typing format c: but this wouldn’t be a good idea, as there is no installation disk in-game to reinstall the OS. *Most of the Mikropekka games and programs have their own achievements with a unique floppy disk icon. *The Computer has an os command. When you type it in, it makes the sound like typing the telebbs Command but the Computer can't find the path. A really useless command!